


Drabbles

by oshunanat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sephiroth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of un-related drabbles focusing on Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII characters, all centered around the premise that Cloud, much like Sephiroth or Genesis, is immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highlander Crossover

Moonlight reflected off the bits of broken blade that littered the alley.

Cloud stepped into the alley as the Quickening fruitlessly searched for a host. He looked up at the stars.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky"

Finding no one, the body began to fade into a golden mist.

"Ripples form on the water's surface;  
The wandering soul knows no rest."

"LOVELESS?" Sephiroth asked bemused. "I haven't heard that in quite some time. Are you sure you didn't inherit some of Genesis' cells as well?"

"A few days before he died, Zack and I were travelling in the back of a truck. To kill the time he read it aloud to pass the time. I can't tell you why, but I remembered it. The way he read it too."

Sephiroth turned to pick up the hilt and showed it to Cloud.

"You know him?"

"Not really. I went into a bar and he was there talking to a friend about these strange "Immortals" that he'd seen. Apparently you did or said something he didn't like to someone he knew and wanted to see what was going on. I tried telling him to leave well enough alone, but he didn't seem to be listening. I left not long after he did, but obviously I was too late." He sounded sad, yet resigned. "It wasn't much of a fight, was it?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "He protested when he saw my sword. Said something about cheating. I gave him a few chances to stand down, but the second he took a swing at me I had to fight back."

"And it was over."

"One strike."

"Hmph. It is not over between you and I."

The was a look of smug superiority on Sephiroth's face as he began to recite.  
"Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies"

Cloud snorted as mako-infused eyes scanned the night. "Let us leave this place," Cloud finally said. "Our fight is timeless. We should let his friend mourn in peace."

Sephiroth turned to where Cloud looked and saw an older man on his knees, clutching his cane. As the pair left, Cloud lowered his head in respect, but never once looked back.


	2. Ageless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 10 years after the events of Advent Children

Cloud learned to count in decades.

It took almost a full one to realize that something was the matter.

After Sephiroth had been defeated—again, life settled back down once more in Edge. He resumed working as a courier and on the side began to sell flowers in the spring in tribute of his fallen friends.

Tifa was the first to say something.

"Cloud!" She demanded, "What's your secret?"

"My secret?" he'd replied.

"For staying so young! I'm jealous!"T he wadded-updishtowel in her hand somewhat muting the sound of her hand hitting the bar.

He blinked. If he looked close, he supposed he could see the some fine lines appearing about her eyes, and perhaps her clothes were a bit more modest than they were a few years ago, but she was still without question a beautiful woman.

He was saved from an answer when Denzel, now sixteen, came careening through the door, making his curfew in just the nick of time. Cloud escaped to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't notice anything remarkable in his appearance. "She doesn't know what she's talking about," he remarked before retiring for the night.

\--  
A few days later, when Tseng called in check in, he relayed the conversation to him, wanting to hear confirmation that Tifa was just being crazy when instead he was met with silence on the line.

"Tseng?" he finally said.

"I'll get back to you," Tseng replied, hanging up moments later.

Cloud looked at the phone then shrugged. He'd always had a hard time understanding what the now ex-Turk was thinking.  
\--  
Two days after that Cloud received a photograph from Tseng. The picture had been taken outside of Banora. He was slouched over in a chair, unconscious. Director Lazard, moments away from his last breath lay resting against its back and Genesis, barely alive himself rested against Cloud's knee. He couldn't see Zack's face, he was too busy helping Genesis at the time.

Although his face was partially obscured, he could see enough. If the photo hadn't been dated; if he wasn't certain that he had friends who would verify the passage of time he would have never known that it was taken fifteen years prior.

The face staring back at him through vacant eyes was undeniably the same.


	3. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Genesis. Far future (post the death of Red XIII), explicit.

The gravel crunched beneath his feet as Cloud made his way to their orchard of Dumb Apples. He'd been restless for weeks. Tifa's death had hurt of course, each of his friend's deaths did, but he'd already begun to become number to each new death.

He'd become all too familiar with friends passing. First there was Zack, and then of course Aerith. Barrett died some years ago and no one had heard from Vincent in decades; Cloud had his doubts about the vampire.

He never stayed in any one place too long. There was just too great a chance that someone would figure out that he wasn't aging like the rest.

Tifa's passing had been the catalyst for the latest move.

He'd decided to move, but he hadn't decided where. He finished the last job he'd had booked and then packed a small bag with a few changes of clothing and some other basic provisions and hit the road, hoping to find a town that caught his eye and would be a good place to start anew.

Instead, he found Banora.

Banora, Cloud thought, was as timeless as he was. There was no growth in the village, no increase in cattle or even people. It looked like the kind of town that should be overgrown, except that it was somehow meticulously clean, and the trees seemed to bare more fruit than he'd ever remembered in the past.

As he surveyed the road and trying to figure out where to go now that he'd made it hear, his stomach growled. He still had rations in his bag, of course, but the fresh fruit proved to be too much a temptation. As he reached down to grab one of the apples, he spied a black feather.

He was about to scoff and dismiss the notion entirely when he found another a few feet away.

They seemed to be decorating a trail marked by human footsteps, a trail that beckoned him to follow even as a gentle breeze began blowing at his back, urging him forward.

Something was wrong.

He knew something was wrong and that he should just turn away and leave well enough alone.

He followed it anyway.  
\--  
As he approached the grove he listened for something, anything that would suggest he draw his sword. It was odd, he normally didn't need an excuse to do so; rather it felt as if drawing his blade would be some kind of sacrilege, offending a Goddess that he didn't really believe in.

He wasn't surprised to find Genesis sitting beneath one of the Dumb Apple trees. Few things truly surprised him anymore.  
Genesis looked up from his reading.

"Blond Zack!"

If Cloud wasn't surprised, Genesis seemed to be. A point for him.

"Did you feel the call of the Goddess?"

"My name is Cloud."

"Cloud," Genesis began again. "You felt the call of the Goddess didn't you? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. For a failed experiment you were far more successful than Hojo ever realized."

Cloud stiffened.

"Don't look so surprised, Cloud. I know all about you. How you were the experiment that 'failed.'" Genesis laughed and began pacing in a circle. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…who could predict that you would best adapt to S-cells? His strength, his power, the eternal youth that She grants us. Mysterious indeed."

Genesis stopped just in front of Cloud and peered at him and then quickly turned on his heel and began walking towards the outer edge of the grove.

"Even I only ever got close to defeating him once, but Angeal stopped the fight." He stopped and scowled. "I never did get a chance to challenge him again."

Cloud wasn't sure if Genesis' was angry or remorseful over that fact. He wasn't about to suggest that if he saw Sephiroth again he would be sure to send him Genesis' way. He didn't want to jinx himself.

"Maybe I should challenge you?" Genesis asked as he walked towards Cloud, lazily drawing his sword as he did so. "Hone my skills on you. I am out of practice and I wouldn't want to embarrass myself would I?"

Even with Genesis' sword at his neck, Cloud didn't draw his sword. He knew that Genesis was bluffing.

There was a long stretch of silence before Genesis re-sheathed his blade.

"But that is another day. Today is a day of contemplation and reflection of the Goddess and I will not mar that with bloodshed." He jumped into the air and began to hover. "You're welcome to use Her grove. The Goddess helps all wise enough to ask."

And with that, Genesis was gone.

Cloud did end up staying, but it wasn't the Goddess that he reflected on

\---   
Cloud kept himself in the shadows of the canyons. Although Red XIII's children knew of him, he didn't feel right moving closer. They hadn't talked in centuries, each preferring to keep their own kind.

So much time had passed since the height of Shrina's power and they had redeemed their image so well that few really believed Shinra capable of the things they had done. Sephiroth and Genesis, and even Cloud himself were myths unto themselves. No one could understand what had been done to them or that he'd once been just like everyone else. If they found out who he was, they looked at him in awe or backed away nervously.

He did what he could to minimize the chance of anyone finding out who he really was, but it meant a lonely life of short, shallow friendships. Red XIII and his kin were the last few to understand who he was were not frightened of him.  
Cloud wasn't there to mourn Red XIII's passing.

He was there to mourn the last ties to the world he once knew.

\--  
Genesis was leaning next to the door jamb of his modest house when he returned.

"By my count he was the last one."

Cloud ignored Genesis as he unlocked the door, planning on just locking him outside so he wouldn't have to deal with him.  
Genesis was faster still and inside before Cloud was.

"This means you have no more ties to your past," blithely ignoring Cloud's brooding and the slamming door. He continued, "Which means that you've run out of reasons to say no."

Cloud just stared at him, his mind not ready to process the implications of Genesis' words. Nor was it ready to process the sensation of Genesis' lips on his own.

He struggled to understand how they could be so soft, how the pressure against his was almost too soft, how remarkably similar it was to kissing a woman was, yet still managed to be so much better.

Cloud had not been celibate the past few centuries, but he'd kissed precious few over those years and fewer still had the kisses been anything more than a hurried and perfunctory, something done because it was what you did, not because it was what you necessarily wanted to do.

He felt a gentle tugging on his shirt and he allowed himself to be dragged to his bedroom, the functional part of his brain still wondering why he was acquiescing to Genesis' desires; but by then he'd already been pushed on to the bed and Genesis tugging insistently at his shirt, he could hear the Shinra lion hitting the floor with a soft thud. His pants weren't far behind. Cloud shivered, feeling more exposed than ever, especially with Genesis still fully dressed.

Genesis straddled him. "Finally," he muttered, "finally the Goddess is letting us reap what we have been denying for so long." His hand trailed down Clouds chest, brushing against Cloud's cock which was just beginning to show interest. "She made you so beautiful," he whispered in Cloud's ear. "She knew your destiny and sculpted you to be worthy of Her gifts."

"Genesis…" Cloud said, now beginning to get angry and trying to push Genesis off of him.

"Hush my little Cloud. Let me make you feel again." Nimble finger meant that Genesis stripped himself with little effort and even less movement, allowing him to pin Cloud against the bed.

"You need this," Genesis insisted. "You need this as much as I do. How long have you been living by yourself, too afraid to let anyone get to know you in fear that they get to know you. " He bent down to worry one of Cloud's nipples, eliciting a low moan from the blond. "Those that don't fear that you'll one day turn out like Sephiroth think you're some kind of angel." He moved from one nipple to the other, his hand began stroking Cloud insistently.

"Ironic, don't you think?" Genesis said as he briefly paused. "To be the angel when you're the only one wingless."

Cloud hissed. "Genesis. You talk too much."

Genesis laughed, fully noting that the struggles had ceased again, he obviously had Cloud's full attention now.  
"That fire. I can see why Sephiroth likes taunting you. That fire, I can feel your heat even now. It's addictive. I bet I can make you burn brighter still."

A pair of fingers pressed against Cloud's mouth, sliding in when Cloud opened to protest.

"Suck."

Another moan, but Cloud did as he was told, his tongue wrapping around the fingers as Genesis gently moved them in and out until some point where Genesis decided he was satisfied and pulled them out.

Cloud was actually disappointed when he did. It was the quietest Genesis had been yet.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as those same hands spread his legs apart, and those fingers began to slide ever slow slowly into his ass, causing him to clench against them.

"Relax," Genesis muttered to himself. "So tight. The Goddess has saved you for me hasn't she?"  
Cloud didn't answer, or rather the choice retort he had disappeared when those fingers found some spot inside of his body sending a shiver down his spine.

Genesis beamed. "You like that don't you?"

Genesis removed the fingers and shimmied further down Cloud, stopping to grab a bottle that he'd placed at the edge of the bed before Cloud had ever come home. He leaned back against Cloud's feet and slowly stroked himself, mouth open, eyes half-lidded but staring straight at Cloud.

"You want this. You need this Cloud, don't you? Just say it."

"Genesis." Cloud hissed.

Genesis seemed to take that as proof enough and positioned himself against Cloud, sliding slowly into him until he was all the way in.   
"Goddess!" Genesis moaned once more, marveling in the heat that surrounded him. He waited until Cloud seemed to relax before moving faster, establishing a quick rhythm while reaching down to stroke Cloud in time.

"So beautiful. And mine."

Mirrored panting filled the room until Genesis found that spot once more causing Cloud to keen loudly.

Genesis loved those noises and hit the spot a second time, and a third.

Cloud's wordless cries grew louder and louder until the fourth time when he came "Genesis."

This last needy cry is enough for Genesis and he cries out wordlessly as he spends himself inside Cloud.

\--  
Cloud's exhaustedly blinked at Genesis, the older man's body sprawled against his, the one wing forming a canopy over them both. Cloud wants to sleep, but he can't.

He knows the truth.

With this act, the world he knew was truly gone.


End file.
